


I Was Late For This, Late For That (Late For The Love Of My Life)

by sicklyNymead (SizzlingFaceDonut)



Series: Gay, Shippy, Music Oneshots [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cussing, Everyone Is Gay, Gamzee is Gamzee of course there's cussing, Humanstuck, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizzlingFaceDonut/pseuds/sicklyNymead
Summary: Tavros has been crushing on his best friend since third grade. He likes his ability to up and tell people his thoughts, his ability to smile at any thing and not give up and make jokes and... Yeah, Tavros is in love.The real question is if Gamzee even likes him back.





	I Was Late For This, Late For That (Late For The Love Of My Life)

Tavros slammed his locker shut, carefully backing his wheel chair away. "I, uh, don't think I can do it..." He looked up at two of his best friends.

Karkat groaned, slamming his head into the locker beside him. "You need to grow a pair Nitram. At this rate, I'm gonna tell him myself."

"N-no!" Tavros' dark face flushed slightly at the red head's suggestion. He tugged at the collar of his soft bronze sweater. He looked up at his other friend. "Sollux?"

The black haired boy didn't even look up from his phone. "Ath long ath thomeone tellth thomeone and getth thith drama over with, I'll be happy." He paused, mismatched eyes sliding shut with a groan, and slowly tried again. "As long as someone tells someone and gets this drama over with, I'll be happy." He opened his eyes, pushed his glasses up his nose and flipped off an amused Karkat.

Tavros started rolling himself down the hall, his books piled on his lap. His friends walked with him, Sollux resting a hand almost protectively on the back of the chair. Suddenly, something up ahead caused Karkat curse and turn the chair around so quickly that Tavros had to hold onto the armrests.

"Let's go the long way today..." Karkat started to walk off, but Tavros tried to look over his shoulder. All he saw was Sollux' yellow tank top. The tall computer programmer carefully shifted to cover Tavros' view of the other hallway.

Tavros frowned up at his friends, his calf-like eyes widening in concern. "What's going on? Kar? Sol?" He didn't get a response so he sighed. "Oh, okay, I, uh, guess..."

Suddenly, he swirled his chair around, turning around Sollux so he could see down the hall. Sollux gasped, halfheartedly trying to stop him.

And there he was. There they were. Gamzee, in his loose black tee shirt and drawstring polka dotted pants, his explosion of dark curls framing his pale face perfectly, his permanent smirk causing the little dimple on his cheek to appear. Tavros almost smiled, but then he realized what Gamzee was doing. 

He had an arm around Eridan. Eridan Ampora, in his crop top and scarf, his condescending sneer and dumb glasses and the obnoxious indigo stripe in his hair. As Tavros watched, Gamzee leaned forward to whisper in Eridan's ear. Eridan turned his head so their lips were almost touching and muttered something.

Tavros felt tears trickling down his cheeks. Oh. They were dating. That's... nice. He'd known Gamzee for a while now. He'd not once shown interest in dating, but, well, it was inevitable.

Sollux gently turned him away from the sight and rolled him to first period. Tavros went through the day, glassy eyed, automatic. He kept hearing that one song, Cleopatra by The Lumineers.

At two thirty, school let out, leaving the wheelchair bound boy to carefully avoid everyone he knew...

"Hey TAVBRO!" A deep, rough voice rose over the crowd. Gamzee appeared, cutting through the sea of students. His grey eyes were locked on Tavros. For a second, the shier boy felt a surge of happiness. And the he saw Eridan.

"I was late for this, late for that."

Tavros' mind restarted the chorus. It hurt how well it fit. Gamzee ran up to him, a wide smile splitting his face. "Hey, hey, hey! It's a motherfuckin miracle I could find yah. Have I got something to motherfucking tell you."

"Late for the love of my life."

Tavros glanced past him, to Eridan, who was obnoxiously checking his phone. "Oh, r-really?"

"And when I die alone, die alone'"

"Fuck yeah. So, ya know how I'd nevah gotten a crush on a motherfuckah before?" Tavros squeezed his eyes shut. Here it comes.

"When I die, I'll be on time."

"Well, turns out I've gotta crush on you! Fucking weird right? Eroding here helped me figure it out." Gamzee chuckled slightly. Tavros started, staring up at him.

"Well, you've failed. I told you to go slow." Eridan sniffed rudely. His blue eyes glanced up from his phone to the brunette in the wheelchair.

Gamzee sighed. "You said honest. So, I told the motherfuckah the truth." He looked down at Tavros. "And? You crushing on me or not?"

Tavros' mind was still scrabbling around in an elated panic. Gamzee liked him! Him! "I, uh, um... Yeah!" 

Eridan sniffed. "Ugh, finally. Goodbye, I'm going home."

Gamzee and Tavros looked at each other, little grins on their faces. Looks like Tavros wasn't too late after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you all, I added art.  
> Gamzee-https://i.pinimg.com/736x/fb/98/ac/fb98ac5dc029d1c9fae3d67343d53278.jpg  
> Eridan-https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bc/da/4e/bcda4efd99385c51b161417f2c97519e.png  
> Sollux-http://pre15.deviantart.net/6e6c/th/pre/i/2016/283/9/d/sollux_captor_week___day_3_by_rainbowcookiz-dakipys.jpg  
> Karkat-https://orig00.deviantart.net/faa1/f/2012/285/0/2/humanstuck__karkat_by_timsel_kun-d5hjun4.png  
> Tavros-https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b1/25/75/b12575f825373abad17bc7f9f4c0970c.png


End file.
